


Goo

by brokencasbutt67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha rut, F/M, Fingering, Fluff, Hunt, Hunting, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Omega Heat, Omega Reader, Omega You, Oral Sex, Sam Winchester Gives Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 17:44:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17771339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67
Summary: Written for @crashdevlin 's 600 follower challenge (Tumblr)"It looks dead. It smells dead. Yet, it's moving around. That's interesting"





	Goo

Sam is an incredibly smart man. One of the smartest that you know, yet still, like everyone else, he often had dumb moments. Like the current one. You’re on a hunt together, Dean hadn’t wanted to come on a hunt with you when your anniversary was also the same week, knowing that he would be disturbed frequently by Sam and you having sex. This hunt was a new one, so Dean was back at the bunker with Jack and Castiel, researching what type of creature it could be.

 

You and Sam were walking through a darkened forest. It’s just after midnight, it’s a calm night and the moon is standing proud in the sky, surrounded by the stars. It’s the perfect night, not too hot, not too cold. Just perfect. Like the night you met Sam.

 

_It’d been a calm night, you’d decided to walk along the beach at 2am, probably a stupid idea. You were walking along the line where the water meets the sand, and the sound of the waves was calming your discomfort from being out so late. As you began the walk back to your apartment, just a few minutes down from the beach, you heard gunshots behind you. Living in a rougher area of the city, it wasn’t uncommon, though it was a rarity at this time in the morning. Biting your lip, you increased your pace to get back to your apartment before you got involved in some gang crimes that had nothing to do with you._   
_“Dean” A voice spoke behind you. You tensed up, your heart was in your throat as you heard two sets of feet running towards you, only causing you to begin running, though you knew that it was futile, you’d be caught easily._

_“Hey, we’re not gonna hurt you” A deep voice said, a hand coming to rest on your shoulder. You squirmed away, and without fully turning around, threw a fist at the guy. He almost fell back, a crack filling your nose._   
_“Get away from me” You screamed, remembering what you’d been taught at school about causing a scene in situations like this to reduce your chances of getting hurt._   
_“Hey, I’m Sam. I’m not going to hurt you” The other guy said, holding his hands up. Lifting your eyes, you met his and they weren’t filled with anger, but rather, a sense of calmness._   
_“What are you running from?” He asked._   
_“I heard a gunshot, then two guys chasing me. Look at where we are, what the fuck do you think I’m running from?” You snarked a response, rolling your eyes._   
_“Right. I’ll walk you home, Dean go back to the motel and get some ice on that nose, it looks broken” The guy said._   
_“No, don’t do that.” You said._   
_“I don’t want you knowing where I live, given that a few minutes ago, I heard a gun shot and you’re the only other people around, that’s the worst thing I could do” You responded._   
_“I’m an undercover FBI officer” The guy said, pulling a badge from his pocket. Taking the badge in your hand, you raked your eyes over._   
_“It’s fake. I’m not a dumbass, James Hetfield is also from Metallica. Leave me alone or I will ring the police” You threatened. The guy held his hands up and walked away, leaving the other guy on the floor, cradling his nose._   
_“Honestly, he wouldn’t hurt you” The guy said before walking away, cradling his nose._

_Turning around, you went back to your apartment. The next day, you were working at your office job when the guys from the previous night walked in. The taller guy was breathtaking, but still, you didn’t want to see them. Looking to the clock, you saw it was just about time for your lunch break, and once they had walked past you, you slid out of the office. As far as you’re aware, they don’t know you were there. Walking down the street, you were embracing the warmth of the sun when the guy from last night, and the guy in the office, appeared in front of you._   
_“Let me speak” He said, holding his hands up, a sign he was harmless._   
_“What” You sighed._   
_“What happened last night?” He asked._   
_“You broke a guy’s nose without trying” He exclaimed._   
_“I’m a female, out at 2am and I have two guys chasing me. You realise just how much it seemed like you were both gonna rape me” You responded, raising an eyebrow._   
_“Well…yeah, when you put it like that” He spoke nervously, rubbing at the back of his neck._   
_“Look, I know your name isn’t James. I’m gonna call you Bob. What do you want with me, Bob?” You asked._   
_“My name’s Sam…I don’t know if you’re a beta or an omega but I’m an alpha and I think you’re my mate” He said._   
_“What?!” You exclaimed. He was right, you’re an omega but he can’t be your mate. He can’t be your mate._   
_“Yeah, I can feel it…Meeting you has triggered my rut” He spoke, voice dipping lower._   
_“But it hasn’t triggered my heat” You responded. It’s probably a technique to just get you, the market for unmated omegas is one that has incredibly high profits, especially for how little work is required._

_“I can smell you” He murmured. Biting your lip, you shifted on the spot._   
_“Look, at the minute, all I have is a stranger telling me that I’m his mate cos his rut has been triggered. I doubt it’s me. Please just leave me alone” You sighed._   
_“Fine, but can I at least give you my number so that if you have any problems, I can come find you” He said._   
_“Fine” You sighed. Pulling his phone out, Sam handed you his phone and let you input your number._   
_“I’ll send you a message…now” He said, and sure enough, your phone buzzed in your hand. Saving the contact, you turned on your heel and walked away, leaving the stranger alone in the street._

_Later that evening, you were laid on the sofa when a jolt of pain rocked your body. Curling forward, you clutched at your stomach, fully aware of what was causing the jolting pain. Upon meeting your alpha, you were supposed to be knotted. Not being knotted was going to slowly kill you. The brain would begin diverting the required nutrients away from where they were supposed to go until eventually, you’d die. Sighing, you resigned yourself to the fact that you’d have to get in contact with Sam. Reaching for your phone, you punched out a message with your address._

_A while later, there was a knock at the door. You’d long lost track of time, though you had a rough idea how long it had been. Crawling to the door, you rested all of your weight against it as you opened it. Sam’s eyes instantly filled with concern when he saw you._   
_“Now you see what I was saying?” He responded. Shifting, you shrugged and pulled him into your apartment, locking the door. The urge of omega submission was beginning to get overwhelming, all you wanted to do was drop to your knees for him._   
_“C’mon, let’s get you sated” He smirked, and kissed you deeply. The full-body ache was already beginning to lessen. Shifting, Sam lifted you up, and on instinct, you wrapped your legs around his waist. He pushed through your apartment, dropping you on the sofa in the living room. He knelt above you and stripped off his shirt, leaving him in a fitted black tee and jeans. Reaching down, he tore the vest from your body, you were grateful to have at least changed out of work clothes before he’d came, the ruined material was tossed aside._   
_“Ah, you are not destroying my good bra” You warned, and reached back to remove it. The bra had barely hit the floor before Sam’s warm mouth was covering your nipple, teeth scraping and sharp nips being left. Your hands wound into the shoulder long hair, tugging as you writhed on the leather sofa beneath you._

_Sam’s hands trailed down your body, resting at the waistband of your sweatpants. Warm finger tips teased the waistband of your panties, briefly slipping inside. He quickly found your clit, grinning when you gasped against his mouth._   
_“Fuck…You’re so wet” He murmured, dipping one finger deep inside of you, before pulling his hand out of your sweatpants. Briefly separating the kiss, he sucked his finger slightly, moaning at the taste._   
_“Fuck” He grunted, moving to rid you of the sweatpants and panties. Tossing the material over his shoulder, he dove down and lifted one of your legs over his shoulder. He winked up to you before diving down, licking and slurping, only adding to your moans. Reaching up, Sam began to finger you. Only one finger at a time, he steadily prepped you, grinning at your moans._   
_“Fuck I’m close” You moaned, fisting a hand through his hair. Sam grinned up to you, biting his lip slightly._   
_“You gonna come like a good omega?” He asked. You moaned and nodded, only writhing more. Sam grinned and dove back down, tongue working mercilessly to bring you to orgasm. Sure enough, your legs began to quiver, the bubble in the pit of your belly was expanding and you knew you were going to come, and you were going to be loud. Tightening your legs around him, you let yourself go, shouting his name into your otherwise empty apartment._

_Sam grinned up to you once you’d come down from your orgasm._   
_“Sounds like you enjoyed yourself” He smirked. You nodded, chest still heaving._   
_“I know I wanna knot you, but I don’t really wanna do it on the sofa” Sam chuckled. You grinned and stood up, taking his hand. Leading him through to your bedroom, Sam pushed you against the bed and kissed you deeply. You moaned and tugged Sam’s tee until he knelt back and removed it. You raked your eyes over his toned chest, the fine layer of hair was begging for some fingers to go through it. Reaching up, you kissed him gently while stroking your fingers through the soft hair covering his chest, thumbs briefly catching his nipples._   
_“Fuck” He grunted, reaching into his jeans. Reaching forward, you unbuckled his belt and unbuttoned his jeans. Sam grinned and removed his jeans, left in only Saxx boxers. Biting your lip, you reached into his boxer shorts and pulled him out, eyes widening slightly._   
_“Fuck” You murmured. You could already tell Sam was big, he’s a big guy after all, though now you can see just how big he is, and he’s huge. Sam chuckled, as if he could read your thoughts._   
_“I know I’m big, but you’re made for me. I’ll go slow” He promised, reassuring you slightly. He rubbed his thumb over the crease of your thigh, smiling softly. You smiled and kissed him, shifting to move onto your hands and knees for Sam. He groaned at the sight, shifting to stroke himself as he moved into position._   
_“Hey…are you sure?” Sam asked._   
_“Yeah” You groaned._   
_“Right…” He murmured. He slowly pushed into you, eyes quickly becoming fixated on the way you stretched to accommodate him. You felt like silk around him, though that was an understatement._   
_“Fuck” He moaned, voice low and breathy. You chuckled and shifted slightly, almost presenting further. Sam groaned._   
_“God you feel amazing” He murmured, resting his head at the nape of your neck as he filled you completely._   
_“So do you” You murmured. Sam grinned and slowly started to move inside of you._

 

“What’ya thinking about?” Sam asked, taking your hand.  
“Us…The night we first interacted and the next day” You said, shifting at the discomfort of dampened panties. A slight flush covered Sam’s cheeks as he realised just what it was that you were thinking about. His eyes dropped to your mating bite and he smiled softly.  
“That was a good time” He murmured. You smiled and nodded, squeezing his hand. Taking another step, you grimaced when you realised that you’d stood in some black goo.  
“Oh ew what the hell is that?!” You exclaimed, looking to the goo that quickly was repelled when you moved out of it’s reach.  
“I have no idea... **It looks dead. It smells dead. Yet, it’s moving around. That’s interesting.** ”Sam murmured, while squatting beside it. He grabbed a tiny bit between his thumb and forefinger, sniffing it.  
“Don’t you dare taste it” You ordered. Sam held his hands up and chuckled slightly.

 

A while later, you continued walking through the forest with Sam when you both quickly realised there was a problem.  
“Uh hun…” Sam murmured, a few feet behind you. Turning on your heel, you found him now almost entirely absorbed by the goo, and it was already beginning to influence his movements.  
“We found our target” You said. Sam grimaced and nodded. He shifted around and kicked some of it off.  
“Lemme get Ca-” You said, though he’d appeared before you could finish speaking.  
“Ohhh” He pondered, snapping his fingers. The goo had gone from Sam’s body.  
“When you find it, it just needs burning” The black haired angel said before leaving. You shrugged and turned back to Sam, turning in the opposite direction, heading back towards where you saw the goo, while pulling the matches from your pocket. Sure enough, the goo wasn’t too far from where you’d last seen it.  
“You want the honours? You _were_ a potential victim” You shrugged.  
“Sure, though I wish Dean would understand that lighters are cheaper, and more efficient” Sam exclaimed, while moving to light a match.  
“Lighters also leave a fingerprint if you have touched it” You replied, rolling your eyes slightly.  
“Oh yeah, dumb moment, huh” He chuckled, moving to wrap his arms around you after he tossed the lit match at the goo. It squirmed for a few moments before beginning to burn.  
“Hey” You murmured, shifting to kiss his cheek gently.  
“Hey, finally get some relax time” He murmured.  
“For now, alpha” You murmured. He chuckled slightly, a breathy chuckle that fanned against your skin.


End file.
